Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a robot, in particular, to a robot with state-detection ability, a mobile device, and a state detecting method.
Related Art
With the advancement in technology, robots are being widely used in today's modern day life. Some examples include robotic arms, security robots, broom-sweeping robots, etc. Robots can perform precise operations, repeat routine tasks, and help humans with basic chores such as broom-sweeping robots. One type of broom-sweeping robots is self-propelled robot vacuum. This robot vacuum is applicable for home cleaning. When people are sleeping at night or out for work during the day, the robot vacuum can move around the house and clean up dusts, particles, etc. Hence, the residents are saved from cleaning the house room-by-room tediously.
The self-guided robots are often deployed with obstacle detectors. For instance, an infrared emitter emits infrared in a forward direction. When the infrared is reflected by a forwardly standing obstacle and received by the infrared receiver equipped on the robot, the robot can determine whether an obstacle exists in the path. However, aside from detecting obstacles to prevent from hitting the robots, the robots may stick or flip over due to uneven ground geometry or steep slopes, thus causing work interruption. Another issue is if a child is present, the child may be curious enough to lift up the robot. If the robot is not stopped from its operation in time, the situation could cause injury to the child.